This invention relates to a device for use in the measurement of multicomponent forces and torques, the device including wire strain gauges.
Such devices are described in German Patent Document (Auslegeschriften) Nos. 2,529,796 and 2,727,704 and in a paper in the Journal Elektronik, Dec. 17, 1982, page 11, entitled "Feeling Sense for Industrial Robots."
In known force and torque measuring devices, several selectively component-sensitive measuring springs are used for detecting the orthogonal components of applied forces and torques. Such devices include wheel- or cage-shaped measuring bodies which can be produced with the required precision only at considerable expense. The expense for wire strain gauges in measuring bodies using such gauges is also considerable.
An object of the present invention is to provide such a measuring device which is easy to manufacture and less expensive.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a measuring device which is physically smaller than known devices.